


We'll Get There

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Alternate/Extended scene for 5x12. Kane and Abby finally reunite but realize there are more hurdles they must overcome.





	We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

 

**INT. MEDICAL BUILDING – OPERATION ROOM – NIGHT**

Countless hours of procedures had blurred together until night had fallen and left Abby alone to clean up the long day’s mess. She’s fatigued by the effort (and the echoes of her own recent procedure) but pleased to have a task to occupy her newly freed mind - allowing her to feel a bit like her old, capable self again. Retiring equipment into her medical bag, she notices something on the floor by her feet. Small, white, cylindrical…

 Abby bends to pick up the pill, her hands trembling slightly, still getting used to this new state. She can feel the familiar pull inside - that siren’s call trying to drown her - but it’s distant now; no longer the dictator of her life, merely a relic of a former one. She was stronger than that voice now.

 Feeding on that swell of strength, she pockets the pill to be disposed of with the rest of her contaminated items and lets her thoughts turn back to him. Since the fog had left her mind, his face had returned to her over and over. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. If he missed her as much as she missed him…

 

**KANE (O.S.)**

Abby?

 

She turns suddenly to see Kane standing in the entryway as if her mind had summoned him. She’d almost believe he was a hallucination if not for hearing the news of his arrival earlier that day. She’s imagined over and over what she’d say to him, but now, standing right in front of her, she’s suddenly at a loss.

 

**ABBY**

I heard you were here.

 

Kane steps further into the room, sweeping his eyes over her, instinctively searching for any sign of harm.

 

**KANE**

Are you okay? Did they hurt you?

 

They haven’t been separated a day in 6 years and the past few have been torture for both. Unable to see or look after her she knows Kane was left to agonize in fear at what she may be going through without him. She’s eager to finally put his mind at ease. To tell him the words she’s waited so long to say:

 

**ABBY**

No, I’m okay. I’m more than okay.

 

His eyes narrow at her, confused.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I’m cured, Marcus. 122 procedures in 5 days. No pills.

 

Kane goes rigid as the meaning of her words sink in and she can see a breath hitch in his chest when it finally hits him.

 

**KANE**

What…?

 

Even in the dim light, he can detect a brightness in her eyes - a focus that he has not seen in many years. She watches as a wave of relief rushes over him, soothing the tension in his body, building until a watery smile breaks through the strain in his features. He’s waited for her to return to him for so long. Waited for this day - for this moment - and right now nothing else mattered but the person standing before him and the miracle she’s achieved.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Oh my God, Abby. I – I can’t believe it.

 

Consumed by joy, Kane instinctively brings his hands home on the sides of her face. The familiar contact sends bursts of warmth through Abby’s body. She reaches a hand to grasp his, holding it to her cheek. All the tragedy they’ve endured these last few days fading in the wake of this blessed reunion. She closes her eyes, relishing his touch until –  

 - he pulls away shyly, averting her eyes as if he’d crossed some unknown boundary. Her heart falls as his hands return to his sides, but she can’t help but understand why he’s holding back. His eyes hold concern for her - happiness too - but they’re guarded, more unsure. He’s right in front of her but a million miles away.

 Abby’s mind returns to the last time they saw each other – a memory that has plagued both of them since they’ve been apart and one that clearly built unfathomable walls between them they don’t know how to navigate. Sensing her dismay, he tries to fill the void he left:

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

How did this happen? When?

 

The last few days had been blurred together in an endless, chaotic haze of agony. She’s tried to block the memories, choosing instead to focus on the outcome and not the treacherous journey to get here.

 

**ABBY**

I didn’t want to help them. I tried to stop taking the pills but… I couldn’t do it.

(struggling)

I was… in a bad place for a while…

 

Abby looks away, swallowing hard and Kane’s stomach gives a sickening twist as the nightmarish images of whatever hell she had to suffer through alone return to him tenfold. He’s seen her too sick to function. Seen her so weak he thought his touch would break her. Seen the toll detox can take…

 Something inside him reaches out once more, begging his arms to pull her into them and never let go, but before he can say anything, she finds her way out of the dark:

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

Thankfully Clarke found me and helped me through detox.

(with finality)

It’s all over now.

 

He shakes his head at the unbearable thought of it all, wiping his hands over his face with a frustrated sigh.

 

**KANE**

God, Abby, I should have been here…

 

She grips his arms tightly, making him look her in the eye. He may not be willing to bridge this new gap between them but nothing was going to hold her back. Not anymore.

 

**ABBY**

Marcus, I’m okay now. Please don’t blame yourself for that, there’s nothing you could do.

 

He nods sadly, anguish slowly diffusing into numb acceptance.

 

**KANE**

There never is.

 

He averts his eyes, barely able to hold her gaze for more than a moment. There was something behind them - a deeply rooted sorrow that he was afraid to show her but she knew all too well - she recognizes the overwhelming shame as easily as if it were her own. He had always been there to listen to and comfort her sorrows and she wanted nothing more than to help lead him out of his own…

 

**ABBY**

I know that look. Talk to me, please.

 

Abby takes his arm gently and leads him to a small table in the corner of the room for them to sit. He moves without question, too weary to protest. Tired to the very depths of his soul, he no longer has the strength to pretend otherwise. Abby watches him intently as she waits for him to finally gather himself.

 

**KANE**

McCreary won’t accept Wonkru’s surrender. They’re all gonna get wiped out. Our people. 

(a beat)

And I told him how to do it…

 

His voice drops into a defeated whisper and she immediately recalls his confession about losing himself in the bunker. Countless emotions surge within her once more: sorrow at the world for forcing more blood on the hands of a man who only ever wanted to be free of the stain. Anger at everyone who ever made him doubt himself, hate himself - make him feel like he was less than the great man she knows he is. And a constant, aching need to ease his mind:

 

**ABBY**

And I gave them the ability to. We did what we had to do, Marcus.

 

He stares into nothingness as if he didn’t hear her, falling deeper into the depths of despair…

 

**KANE**

I’m just… so tired of having to choose the least bad option. Octavia or McCreary. Starvation or -

 

His voice breaks and the anguish it awakens in her helps her find hers, desperation rising as she watches him sink lower…

 

**ABBY**

You were just trying to do what you thought was right - like you always do. Octavia and McCreary made their choices and you are not responsible for their actions. You tried to stop this war –

 

His eyes finally meet hers, focused like daggers.

 

**KANE**

And I failed. _Again_.

 

And she knows whatever chasm his mind was falling into, he now lays broken at the bottom…

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

I can’t help anyone.

(voice breaking)

I couldn’t even help you…

 

His eyes flutter and in the dim light she can make out the shimmer of tears in them, their heat beginning to mirror in her own. She feels a pang of guilt once more for what she’s inadvertently put him through. Is this how he felt all these years worried about her? Constantly on edge, uncertain, hopelessly wondering if he could make any difference?

 

**ABBY**

No, you did help me. All those years you stood by my side, took care of me - I can’t thank you enough for that.

 

Something comes back to her - something he once said that had become imprinted in her mind: a mantra she unknowingly adopted that has kept her going.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

First, we survive, then we find our humanity again. You told me that, remember? A long time ago.

 

Kane turns to her slowly, surprised to hear his own words repeated back to him… but they ring hollow. They were hopes from another life; from another man he no longer recognizes.

 In a last effort to reach him, Abby places a hand over his, giving it a heartening squeeze. Kane watches the way her thumb gently caresses his. He desperately wants to hold onto her as long as he can - to accept her comfort and show her how much he still loves her… but he can’t return it, not anymore. He can’t accept the things he knows he doesn’t deserve and gently pulls away from her grasp.

 

**KANE**

(quietly)

I just don’t know if I believe that anymore.

 

He scrubs a hand over his features. Despite the reminder of the distance between them, Abby shows no sign of surprise, just sad acceptance. She knows what prison his mind is trapped in, for she was just as lost in her own guilt that day in the hydroponic room 6 years ago as he is now. He had fought tirelessly to reach her - to make her feel worthy and loved despite it all. He never left her and she knows she’ll never leave him. No matter how long it took, she’d find him again. So, she gives him one last reminder of the hope she is holding onto:

 

**ABBY**

We’ll get there. Someday.

 

A contemplative beat, then, Abby removes the pill she found from her pocket. Kane stares, unsure of her intentions at first. She holds it in front of her and, without hesitation, snaps it in half, letting the contents shower to the floor like dust to be forgotten. Despite himself, Kane’s eyes soften, in awe of her strength.

 

**KANE**

I’m proud of you.

 

Abby gives him an appreciative look and he holds it, feeling more like himself again, even if just for a moment. He quietly clears his throat, desperate to leave this conversation behind them:

 

**KANE**

You said Clarke found you. Where is she? I’d like to thank her.

 

**ABBY**

I sent her and Madi to the Church to rest. You should too.

 

**KANE**

I’m okay.

 

**ABBY**

No, you’re not. Come here.

 

Without pause, she stands and crosses the floor to enter the opposite room. Kane hesitates but doesn’t have the energy to protest and eventually follows her.

 

**INT. MEDICAL BUILDING – PRIVATE QUARTERS – CONTINUOUS**

The room that had become their quarters since they arrived in the village was untouched from the last time he’d been here. It’s felt like ages since they had slept peacefully together. Longer still since Abby’s addiction had been keeping her awake or working most nights and he chose to stay beside her rather than sleep in a bed alone without her.

 Deep down a piece of him was desperate just to take her in his arms and lay together like they used to. To pretend like things were as they once were back in Polis all those years ago. But he couldn’t pretend. He couldn’t block out the crackle of gunshots and shouts of panic. Things could not go back to the way they were - not tonight. And perhaps they never would…

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I have to go and check on Diyoza soon, but you should try to get some sleep here if you can. No one will bother you.

 

He eyes the large, empty bed, skeptical of the arrangement.

 

**KANE**

When was the last time you got any sleep?

 

She averts her eyes, unable to hide the truth on her face. He shakes his head in objection.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

No, you need it more than I do. After everything you’ve been through –

 

**ABBY**

I will as soon as I get back. I promise.

 

He knows he can’t argue with her and after a few long moments, hesitantly makes his way to sit on the edge of the bed. He makes no motion to sleep though.

Unsure what else to say in this silence, Abby turns to leave. Kane’s heart surges, screaming for her to stay. He just got her back…

 

**KANE**

Abby…

 

He suddenly stands and takes her hand, the action causing her to pivot around to face him, surprised. He just as quickly lets her go, struggling to find the right words for something that’s been consuming him.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Those things I said to you before - the day I left… I’m sorry.

 

Abby gives him a small, warm smile, touched by his need to always reassure her.

 

**ABBY**

You don’t need to apologize.

 

He looks down, unconvinced. If this was the time for confessions then she had one as well. She takes a step closer to hold his gaze.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

(quietly)

You know I’d always choose you, right?

 

Kane stills, caught off guard by the callback to their last conversation, but he can’t help but smile in return - the same grateful look he gave her when she told him she didn’t regret opening the bunker door to save him all those years ago. _I know._

 There’s so much more they want to say – a million words dancing unspoken in their eyes - but they will get their chance, in time…

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I’ll be back as soon as I can.

 

She gives him one last reassuring look and exits the room, leaving him in a heavy silence.

 Alone, Kane takes a deep, unsteady breath. If he’s honest with himself, he was exhausted and knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid sleep for long, no matter how hard he tried to avoid the undeserved respite. As he turns to lay down something catches his eye in the dim light. Something small, white and familiar on the window sill adjacent to the bed…

 He crosses the distance, heart lightening, as he picks up the flower he had unceremoniously left for Abby. She _had_ found it. Days old, it was beginning to wither without water or adequate sunlight but, despite its deterioration, the beauty within endures. Fragile but resilient, it was a symbol of something greater than itself - of the love that he felt for Abby and had desperately wanted her to remember. He knows it remains between them, untarnished, just as the stars remain in the sky unseen in the day’s light.

 Even in the dusk of the room and the shadows of his mind, he can’t help but smile wanly to himself. Grateful once more for the one person who saw his darkness and gave him nothing but light…

 

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

 


End file.
